Our Special Day, Let's End It with Kiss
by autumn.aoki
Summary: We must celebrate our special day with something precious, right? So, how about kiss?/AU/Shou-ai/SasuNaru Happy SasuNaru Day 2013!


"_We must celebrate our special day with something precious, right? So, how about kiss?_"

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : always SasuNaru!**

**Warning : Boys Love a.k.a Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Gaje, Aneh, Typo (saya harap tidak ada), sepertinya OOC buat Sasuke dan Naruto  
**

.

_**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk perayaan**_

_**SasuNaru Day 2013**_

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**Our special day, let's end it with kiss**

.

.

.

.

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari baru saja terbit dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung kecil dengan berbagai jenis sibuk berkicau, senang dengan suasana pagi yang begitu hangat. Cahaya matahari, perlahan memasuki sebuah kamar berwarna biru dongker. Cahaya hangat itu melewati gorden renda-renda berwarna putih, sedang gorden utama yang berwarna biru tua sudah diatur rapi di pinggir jendela. Cahaya itu mengenai tempat tidur utama di kamar itu, sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _king_ dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring di atasnya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sedang tertidur pulas, tak menghiraukan cahaya matahari yang ada.

Waktu semakin bertambah dan intensitas cahaya yang masuk semakin terang, membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu bergeliat, sepertinya akan terbangun. Matanya membuka sedikit, lalu diusapnya matanya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya hangat itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihatlah iris _sapphire_ sempurna kepunyaannya. Kemudian, Naruto berusaha untuk duduk, letih dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Tapi apa dayanya? 'Permainan' dengan ronde yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit tadi malam membuat seluruh badannya sakit, terlebih lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Alhasil, hanya ringisan pelan yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya itu.

Naruto kembali menutup matanya, sambil berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bergerak, setidaknya untuk bangun. Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan seseorang tengah mencium bibirnya, lembut. Naruto menikmati ciuman itu dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher orang yang menciumnya itu. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Naruto membuka matanya, dan mendapati iris o_nyx_ kekasihnya, Sasuke, tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Dobe, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

"Tentu saja, Teme."

"Perlu sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuan disini," jawab Naruto sambil memandang ke tubuhnya sendiri. Mengerti akan sinyal Naruto, Sasuke membantu Naruto memperbaiki posisinya, duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Apa sebegitu sakitnya, Dobe?"

"Tanpa aku jawab kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?"

"Maaf." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, menandakan bahwa dia sangat merasa bersalah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu minta maaf, Teme. Kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Tapi, Dobe..."

"Sudahlah, Teme. Aku tak apa. Sungguh. Sebentar lagi aku pasti sudah bisa berjalan. Hehe..." kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dobe, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu. Tunggu disini."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke. Punggung Sasuke terlihat begitu kokoh. Naruto sangat menyukainya. Kemudian, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Ada sebuah buku di atas meja itu. Buku ber-_cover_ _pink_, sangat aneh untuk orang dingin seperti Sasuke. Penasaran akan hal itu, Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil buku itu. Saat tangannya akan mencapai buku itu, terdengar suara tapak kaki berjalan mendekati Naruto. Refleks, Naruto tak jadi mengambil buku itu dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Sasuke membawa sebuah kue tart lemon dengan beberapa lilin yang tengah menyala di atasnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto bingung.

'Siapa yang berulang tahun? Perasaan bukan aku, Teme juga ultahnya nanti tanggal 23. Hmm...' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di pinggir tempat tidur, Sasuke menyerahkan kue itu pada Naruto.

"Dobe, tiup lilinnya. Tapi, sebelum itu, _make a wish_ dulu."

"Tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku, Teme," jawab Naruto, masih bingung.

"Kau lupa hari ini tanggal berapa? Coba kau ingat-ingat dulu."

"E-eto... Kemarin kan tanggal 9, berarti sekarang tanggal 10. Terus, kayaknya bulan ini bulan Juli deh.. Berarti tanggal 10 Juli... Eh? Tunggu... 10 Juli... Berarti..."

"_Happy anniversary_, Naruto."

"Sasuke... Teme... hiks..." kata Naruto, terharu dengan _suprise_ dari Sasuke.

"Sshhh.. jangan menangis, Dobe. Sekarang, ayo tiup lilinnya.."

"Oke! Sama-sama ya, Sasuke. Satu... dua... tiga... Fiuhhh..."

"_Happy Anniversary_, Sasuke."

"Hn. Sekarang, kau mau apa untuk hadiahmu?"

"Mm... A-ano... E-eto..."

"Hn?"

"Ci-cium..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau ciuman. Seperti tadi pagi."

Dan berakhirlah pagi itu dengan ciuman mesra untuk Naruto dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Malam itu langit terlihat cerah. Berbagai jenis dan ukuran bintang berkelap-kelip di langit gelap. Acak, terhambur, namun tetap menyejukkan mata jika melihatnya. Di lantai 20 sebuah perusahaan terkemuka di kota itu, dapat terlihat pemandangan menakjubkan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, ribuan lampu warna-warni pada rumah-rumah penduduk juga terlihat sangat indah. Seakan-akan berdiri dikelilingi ribuan bintang.

Namun, sayangnya, sang empunya ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya seluruh gedung tidak menikmati hal menakjubkan itu. Dia lebih memilih duduk membelakangi jendela, berkutat di depan _laptop-_nya. Jemari putihnya tengah menekan _keyboard_ _laptop-_nya, memasukkan data perusahaannya itu. Sesekali, sebelah tangannya mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di sebelah laptopnya, kemudian menyeruput isinya. Kopi yang sebelumnya hangat, sekarang sudah mendingin, menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah bekerja begitu lama, bahkan melebihi waktu lembur yang seharusnya. Kesibukan seperti ini telah menjadi teman baginya.

Sasuke ternyata terlalu sibuk, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk memperhatikannya. Naruto hanya diam, tidak berniat bersuara, karena dia mengharapkan Sasuke memperhatikannya juga. 1 menit. 5 menit. 10 menit. 15 menit. Tak ada perubahan dalam sikap Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas. Terlintas ide jahil di pikirannya. Kemudian, dia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Sasuke. Setelah cukup dekat dan tidak disadari Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan ujung jarinya pada pipi kekasihnya itu. Refleks, Sasuke berbalik. Dan... Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, singkat. Kaget, Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Puas dengan ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Sasuke kembali tersadar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu. Kesal, Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan menuju sofa di depan meja kerja Sasuke untuk duduk.

Diam kembali. Sasuke tetap beraktivitas, tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Naruto kesal, tetap menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Sasuke menggubrisnya. Lama lama lama. Hanya terdengar suara _keyboard_ yang tertekan. Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Teme, kau jahat!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Kau tega!"

"Hn."

"Kau biadab!"

"Hn."

"Kau brengsek!"

"Hn."

"Kau tak cinta padaku!"

"Hn?"

"Kau benci padaku!"

"..."

"Kau lupa hari _anniversary_ kita."

"..."

"Aku mau putus saja."

"DOBE!"

"APA?"

"Cukup main-mainnya. Siapa bilang aku lupa _anniversary_ kita?"

"Buktinya kau tidak mempedulikanku. Padahal aku datang ke sini untuk merayakannya."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak peduli? Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Dobe."

"Tapi kan..."

"Huh, dasar _Usuratonkachi_. Tunggu sebentar, ini sudah hampir selesai."

"Aku tak mau menunggu, pokoknya aku mau sekarang! Titik!"

"Tadi pagi kan sudah, Dobe. Kau bahkan sudah makan kuenya."

"Itu kan tapi pagi, bukan sekarang. Lagian itu punyamu, punyaku belum."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku mau hadiahku dulu sekarang."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Kau sudah dapat hadiahmu tadi pagi, sekarang aku mau hadiahku."

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku pikir _dinner_ berdua sudah cukup."

"Tidak! Kalau begitu aku mau melanjutkan kegiatanku saja. Kau pergi sendiri."

"OKE! Kau mau apa?"

"_Kiss_"

"_What?_"

"Ciuman, seperti ketika kau datang tadi. Tadi pagi aku juga memberimu ciuman, kan?"

"Emm.. Ta-tapi..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku ma-malu.."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi sen.."

"Baiklah.."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun begitu, semburat merah di pipinya tetap dapat dilihat Sasuke. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke sudah berhenti mengetik, dan menunggu hadiahnya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Seringai mesum di wajah Sasuke. Naru-chan, semoga kau baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

~Fin~

.

.

Author's note: Akhirnya! Saya bisa merayakan hari SasuNaru! Happy SasuNaru Day, minna! Ini kali pertama saya merayakannya, dan semoga reader sekalian suka dengan fanfic ini. Dan juga, semoga SasuNaru langgeng selamanya. AMIN! Betewe, sebenarnya fanfic ini udah lama dibuat, dan gak ada unsur-unsur SasuNaru day-nya. Jadinya saya rombak sana-sini dan ditambahin unsur SasuNaru day.

Terakhir, bolehkah saya meminta review? Kalau ada yang mau flame juga gpp.

Terakhir lagi, **Happy SASUNARU DAY 2013! **


End file.
